


Dammit General

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post - Landing at Point Rain, swpolyamoryweek - Day 1, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mess of Geonosis, the 212th gets some leave, and Cody goes to check on his general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit General

The healer’s halls of the Jedi temple were an odd change from the med-centers Cody was used too. Not as excessively white, they did not hold the same hyper-sterilized feeling that had always set the commander on edge, back on Kamino. As he followed the young-…er, padawan healer down the corridor lined with translucent doors, Cody tried yet again to tamp down on the nauseating worry that had been growing in the pit of his stomach ever since his general’s gunship had gone down on the gods-forsaken planet, of Geonosis, a few days earlier.  
  
“This way, Commander,” the young Nautolan Jedi gestured for him to continue on without them, “Master Kenobi is in the next room down.”  
  
Automatically, Cody moved to salute and then stopped, unsure. “Er, thank you, Sir.”  
  
The padawan smiled crookedly at him, dipping their head in a quick bow, before turning and moving swiftly back down the hallway. As they left, Cody turned, sucking in a breath in another attempt to calm his too-fast heartbeat as he continued down the short distance left to his destination. As he reached the door, he raised a hand, knocking on the fogged transpari-steel door with his knuckles.  
  
“Come in, Cody.”  
  
The general’s voice was stronger than Cody remembered it being, back on Geonosis, which was a relief in itself.  
  
The door slid open with a soft hiss, and it took all of Cody’s training to resist letting out a noise of shock. Obi-Wan was lying in a bio-bed, propped upright by pillows and the angle of the bed itself. An IV ran from his right wrist, and thanks to the short-sleeved medical tunic he was wearing, Cody could see the bandages that wrapped around his left bicep and shoulder, and those that peaked out from under the collar. There was a bacta patch on Kenobi’s right cheekbone, and Cody found his gaze drawn to the startlingly dark circles under the Jedi’s eyes, stark against skin that looked too pale under the bright lights.  
  
He stopped, a few steps into the room, folding his arms behind his back as the door slid closed behind him. From the bed, Obi-Wan looked up from the data-pad he was holding, one eyebrow rising up to his hairline. “You can come in, Cody,” his voice took on an almost teasing edge, “I promise I don’t bite.”  
  
Cody managed to resist the urge to grit his teeth, but it was a close thing. Of course, even now, the kriffing stupid, stubborn, ass of a Jedi still had it in him to flirt. Of course. Slowly, he made his way across the room, fully aware that tension was singing in every line of his body. He came to a halt at the foot of the bed, arms still folded behind him. Obi-Wan was watching him with sharp, ever-blue eyes. For a moment, Cody wondered at the shadows he could see in that gaze; how long had they been there? It struck him that he was not sure. Maybe always?  
  
He shoved the thought away. “How are you feeling, Sir?”  
  
The eyebrow rose higher, and a vaguely sardonic smile played at the corners of Obi-Wan’s lips. “Better. How are the men?”  
  
Spirits help and preserve him against this man. “They are doing fine, Sir. Everyone is resting up before we’re sent out again. As you should be.” Walking over to the side of the bed, Cody reached out, plucking the data-pad from Obi-Wan’s fingers. The Jedi shot him an indignant look, which Cody pointedly ignored as he set the pad down on the small side table.  
  
“Council work has to be done at some point, Cody, and I might as well do it now since they won’t let me leave!” Obi-Wan’s voice rose with his last words, and Cody startled, head snapping around as the door slid open and a Weequay healer peered in, irritation clear on their face, green-tinted braids falling over their shoulders.  
  
“You can leave, _Master_ Kenobi, when I say so. And I will not be saying so until I am certain that standing will not cause you to start bleeding internally!” They snapped, words coloured with old frustration. Clearly, this Jedi was more than used to dealing with an injured and in denial Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Cody found he sympathized, despite the spike of panic that shot through him at their words.  
  
“I’ve been here for two days already!” Obi-Wan argued, scowling at the healer, who scowled right back, “I’m _fine_ , Jen-Ai.”  
  
“You are fine when I decide you are.” The Weequay’s dark eyes narrowed, “And if I see you so much as scratch in a way I don’t like, you best believe you won’t be seeing outside of this room for at least a month, war or no war.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s only response was a sullen silence that reminded Cody oddly of General Skywalker, but it seemed to satisfy the healer, who nodded sharply, smiled at Cody, and disappeared again.  
  
Left alone in the room, silence hung between the two men. Finally, Cody sighed, grabbing the visitor’s chair and pulling it to Obi-Wan’s bedside. As he sat down, he asked, “If I ask you how you are again, are you going to lie to me?”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, and his shoulders slumped a little. “I’ll be fine, Cody.” He reached out, catching one of the soldier’s hands with his own, squeezing. Cody squeezed back, careful of the protruding IV.  
  
“You had us worried.”  
  
“Tell the men-“  
  
“No,” Cody cut him off with a shake of his head, “You had _us_ worried.” Gently, he raised Obi-Wan’s hand to his lips, turning it, and pressing a soft kiss to the center of the man’s calloused palm.  
  
“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s response was soft and a little breathy. He swallowed. “Cody. Cody, look at me.” He tugged his hand away and moved to cup the side of the man’s face, making him meet his eyes. “I’m fine, Love. I’m going to be alright.” He grinned lopsidedly, “It was nothing I couldn’t handle.”  
  
“You couldn’t stand!” Cody snapped, but his words were coloured more by residual fear of losing the man in front of him than by actual anger.  
  
“I…” Obi-Wan did not have a response to that, and Cody sighed, leaning into the hand still cupping his face.  
  
“You scared us,” he repeated softly, “Rex wanted to come as well but,”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, “I know. It’s alright, Dear One. I’ll see him soon enough.” He dropped his hand from Cody’s face, taking his hand again. “And your company is more than welcome.”  
  
Cody smiled, a little shakily, and then carefully leaned in, Obi-Wan tilting his head to meet him in a soft kiss. The touch of Obi-Wan’s mind to his was just as soft, and Cody welcomed it, opening his thoughts like the other man had shown him and letting his lover’s calm, reassurance, and love wash over him in a warm wave.  
  
They sat and just talked for a long while, Cody filling the injured man in on the activity of the 212th and the news he had gathered of the front on Geonosis. Eventually, Obi-Wan fell asleep, his breathing going soft and even. In sleep, the older man’s face smoothed out, and he looked younger than he did awake, and more at peace. The thought made Cody’s heart ache a little.  
  
The silence was broken by the sharp chime of his comm, making Cody started out of his thoughts.  
  
“Cody here.”  
  
_“How is he?”_  
  
Rex’s voice was taut with tension, and Cody could hear the other man’s fear and anxiety as clearly as he had felt his own.  
  
“He's fine,” Cody replied, keeping his voice soft and low, one eye on the still sleeping Jedi. “Got banged up real good, though. A couple broken ribs, collar bone, some blood loss. That was all I could get from him.”  
  
_“Haar’chak!”_  
  
“He’s going to be okay. The head healer here does not seem like one to mess with. Kix would like ‘em.” Cody allowed himself a wry smile, and he caught the sound of brittle laughter from the other side of the comm.  
  
“Rex-“  
  
_“I know.”_ Rex cut him off, voice heavy and resigned. _“I know, Cody. I just…I’ve-“_  
  
“Yeah.” They had never seen Obi-Wan look quite as worn, as broken, as he had on that sandy death-trap. There had been visible pain in his eyes that had grown with every assisted step the general had taken, and he had clearly been unable to support his own weight. It had been…well, terrifying. “But he’s going to be fine. We’ll probably be back on Geonosis within the next week.”  
  
_“That’s a load of osik, Cody, and you know it!”_ Rex sounded far from pleased at that revelation. _“He needs more time to heal than that!”_  
  
“What do you want me to do?” Cody demanded, rubbing his temple with his free hand, “Tell him no? Tell the High Generals to bugger off? I can’t do that, Rex, you know that as well as I do, no matter how much we might wish it otherwise!”  
  
There was a beat of silence before Rex’s tired reply came through the comm. _“You’re right. I know. Sorry Cody, I didn’t mean to snap.”_  
  
Cody slumped back in his chair. “I know, Vod, I feel the same. I’m worried too.”  
  
_“I know.”_ There was a pause, and then, _“Cody, I need to go.”_  
  
Cody nodded. “Alright. We’ll see you soon, Rex.”  
  
_“Ke’vencuyanir kaysh, vod.”_  
  
“Ni ven’liser. K’oyacyi, Rex.”  
  
_“Ni ven’kebbur. Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.”_  
  
“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum balyc.”  
  
The comm line went dead between them, and Cody let out a sigh, turning his eyes back to the man in the bed. Obi-Wan was still asleep, dead to the world. Cody wondered just how much sleep he had been getting lately, and hated that he couldn’t say for sure.  
  
Rising from his chair, Cody pressed a gentle kiss to his, their, Jedi’s temple, before settling back in the chair and closing his eyes. His last thought, as he let sleep dig it’s claws into him, was, ‘Between you and Rex, I’m going to be fully grey within the year, damn foolish Jedi.’

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> Haar'chak - Dammit!  
> Osik - Shit  
> Vod - Brother, sibling, friend  
> Ke’vencuyanir kaysh - Keep him alive (lit. Preserve/sustain him)  
> Ni ven’liser - I will  
> K’oyacyi - Come back safely, (lit.) stay alive  
> Ni ven’kebbur - I'll try  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum balyc - I love you too


End file.
